


[podfic] Tastes Like Ration Bar

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: ITPE 2016 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Affection, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Cover Art, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, ITPE 2016, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Poe realizes Rey and Finn have no idea how to make their own food and gives them a cooking lesson. It goes...pretty well, all things considered.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tastes Like Ration Bar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492032) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/g69s39p33l53hm1/swtfa%20Tastes%20Like%20Ration%20Bar.mp3?dl=0) (23 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:24:12

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun recording this for my first ever #ITPE! Much thanks to imaginary_golux for having a blanket permission statement. <3


End file.
